Erase una vez, tu y yo
by Naomi-chian
Summary: De vez en cuando, La hija del campeón de Kanto y la sanadora de Viridian, escucha un relato de sus padres sobre los dias más marivollosos de sus vidas, antes de su nacimiento y durante el.
1. Chapter 1

**...**

**Erase una vez, tu y yo...**

**::**

_By: _

_Naomi-chian __& Red20 (Alan)_

**...**

**Capítulo 1:**

**...**

* * *

Un suave golpe en la cabeza me levanto, abri mis ojos con pesar, toque mi cabeza y la mano de mi esposo descansaba sobre mi cabeza. Suspire, tome su mano y al sentarmoke en la cama, tuve que aguantarme una risa. Mi esposo estaba con un brazo y pierna afuera, y la sabana que lo cubria habia bajado hasta su cintura.

— Yellow... — murmurro entre sueños — Quiero... más comida...

Nuevamente tuve que aguantarme una risa, Red siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa aun durmiendo. Coloque su mano en su pecho y lo volvio a cubrir, la temporada de invierno venia y no queria que el pescara un resfriado. Deposite un beso en su mejilla y volvi a echarme en la cama, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para volver a recobrar el sueño, la puerta de mi habitacion se abrio, volvio a sentarme y vi a mi pequeña con los ojos vidriosos. Con cuidado de no levatar a Red, camine hacia ella.

— ¿Sucede algo? — le dije poniendome a su altura y acariciando su cabeza

Ella frotaba con su mano uno de sus ojos, mientras que el otro agarraba con fuerza el clefairy de peluche que su tia Blue le habia regalado.

—T-Tuve... una pesadilla — hablo aguantando sus ganas de llorar

Sus pequeños brazos rodearon mi cuello, yo hice lo mismo y la cargue para llevarla a su habitacion. No queria despertar a Red en ese momento, segun me habia contado habia tenido una batalla con un oponente duro de roer, aunque habia resultado victorioso, su cuerpo estaba hecho trizas. Cuando llegamos a su habitacion, la deje sobre la cama, ella se sento y apoyo sobre sus almohadas, mientras yo trataba de que olvidara su pesadilla, jugando con el peluche que cargaba.

—Mamá, ¿Puedes contarme una historia?

—Hum... ¿Que historia quieres que te cuente? — le pregunte, mientras me paraba y caminaba hacia la estanteria donde guardaba sus libros favoritos — Puedo leerte "Blancanieves y los 7 Pikachus" o ...

—¡Quiero escuchar como Papá y Mamá se hicieron novios!

Mi rostro enrojecio y luego rei algo nerviosa, no esperaba que ella quisiera escuchar ese relato.

—Haber... por donde deberia comenzar... — le dije mientras me sentada a un lado de la cama...

—w—

Las mariposas de mi estomago revoleaban sin parar, mis mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rojizo y mi respiracion estaba algo rapida. Estaba en frente de la casa de Red, mi mano estaba cerca del timbre, pero mis nervios no me dejaban que tocara el timbre.

Paseaba por Ciudad Azulona para comprar unas cosas que necesitaba para preparar el almuerzo, cuando vi a Erika y Misty conversando. Normalmente, me acercaria a saludarlas, pero el aire que las rodeaba me decia que no lo hiciera.

—¡Te vas a declarar! — grito Erika sorprendiendo a todos los de la zona

—¡Shhh! — la callaba Misty aunque desde mi lugar podia ver sus mejillas sonrojadas

No era un secreto que a ella le gustara Red, al menos no lo era para mi. Di unos cuantos pasos para ir a la siguiente tienda, pero no pude continuar. Con solo imaginar a Red y a Misty como pareja, tomados de la mano y besandose achicaba mi corazon. Mordi mis labios y corri hacia la salida de la ciudad para dirigirme a Pueblo Paleta.

Y fue asi como llegue a la casa de Red, fue impulso de mi corazon.

—No puedo... yo... no estoy preparada...

Aleje mi mano del timbre y estaba dispuesta a irme, cuando la puerta se abrio frente a mi. Di un pequeño salte y tape mi boca al casi dar un grito.

—Oh, Yellow

Saque la mano de mi cara y rei algo nerviosa al ver a la persona quien se encontraba frente mio.

—¿Q-Que tal, Red?

Red rio con un tono victorioso, paso su brazo por mis hombros y se apoyo sobre mi.

—Justo a quien buscaba — me dijo cerca de mi oído — Mi mama se fue y no me dejo nada para almuerzas, ¿Almorzarias conmigo?

—Claro… no veo el problema

—¡Cierto! ¿Para que venias?

Esta vez fue mi turno de reir algo nerviosa.

—Tenia que dejarle algo a Daisy y pase a saludar

—Oh, dime, ¿Hay algún lugar que te gustaría comer? — me dijo mientras caminaba hasta la salida de Pueblo Paleta

—No, cualquiera esta bien por mi

—Escuche que hay un restaurante en Ciudad Celeste, dicen que la comida es genial — comento — ¡Oh! Podriamos invitar a Misty, Erika y Brock… asi la cuenta no saldría tan cara

—¡No!

Me volvi a topar mi boca, al escuchar el nombre de Misty, mi cuerpo se habia puesto tenso. Estaba segura que si íbamos todos juntos, Erika lograría separarme de Red y ahí aprovecharía ella para declararse. No podía permitirlo, no si no queria perderlo.

—¿Te sucede algo? — me pregunto preocupado — Estas algo rara

—Oh… yo… no es nada

—¿En serio?

—Si…

—No me mientes, ¿No?

Red comenzó a acercarse a mi, note lo cercano que estaba y no pude evitar ponerme algo nerviosa, por lo que mire hacia otro lado. Si lo miraba, seria capaz de decirle todo.

—Puedes contarme cualquier cosa…

Cuando volvi a mirarlo, vi en sus ojos lo preocupada que estaba. Me sonroje, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi corazon a latir como loco. Cerre mis ojos con fuerza, todo lo que sucedia en ese momento eran como en mis sueños, podía su respiracion, su nariz casi chocaba con la mia y sus ojos mirándome hacia los mios, si aquella debía ser un sueño, solo un sueño.

—¡Te amo! — grite sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, si se trataba de un sueño, solo debía seguir su curso y esperar a despertarme.

Normalmente en mis sueños, siempre que decía aquellas dos simples palabras, despertaba con el rostro sonrojo y algo risueña, pero no lo hacia. Observe la gran sorpresa que tenia Red, su cara lo reflejaba. Por mas que peñizcaba mi brazo. Me sonroje, eso no se trataba de un sueño.

—Ah… yo…

Habia metido la pata. Di unos pasos hacia atrás, no sabia que hacer o decir.

—¡Los encontre! — escuche un grito

Gold vino corriendo hacia nosotros, su respiracion estaba algo agitada, a simple vista notamos que habia corrido demasiado. Nos pidió un momento para que pudiera recuperar el aliento.

—Ustedes dos si que son difíciles de encontrar — nos dijo — Blue me pidió que los buscara, quiere que…

El nos miro a los dos algo confundido, el ambiente en nuestro alrededor no era algo precisamente comodo.

—Ehm… ¿Sucede algo?

—No… no es nada… ¿Qué pasa con Blue? — le dije tratando de esquivar lo sucedido momentos atrás

—Oh... es solo que Green dijo que hoy era dia de limpieza, pude huir, pero Blue se tropezó y no logro huir… casi agonizando dijo "Llama a Yellow" — nos dijo imitando la expresión de desesperación que Blue habia puesto en el momento en que Green la atrapo

—Entiendo… ahm… Lo siento mucho, Red… tengo que ir a ayudar a Blue… eh… Iremos otro dia a pescar

No espere ninguna respuesta, solo sali corriendo del lugar. No sabia como parar mi corazon, latia demasiado rápido. Cuando note que estaba lejos de Red y Gold, mire hacia el cielo. Mi rostro quemaba, lleve mis manos a mi pecho rogándole a mi corazon que se tranquilizara.

—w—

—Y entonces…

Un suspiro llamo mi atención, mire a mi pequeño retoño y note que se habia quedado dormida. Sonrei con dulzura, la acomode sobre su cama y la tape con las sabanas. Deposite un beso en su frente y camine hasta la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla, me quede mirándola un momento.

—Ya te contare luego como sucedió el resto…

* * *

**Fecha: 13 de marzo de 2013**

_Bueno, como de seguro ya se habran dado cuenta, este un fic conjunto con Alan, la demora fue mi culpa ya que he tenido muy mala suerte con todo. Este capi lo escribi yo, el siguiente lo hara Alan y asi consecutivamente, espero que les haya gustado._

_Bye Bye _

_**Naomi-chian**_


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

**Erase una vez, tu y yo...**

**::**

_By:_

_Naomi-chian __& Red20 (Alan)_

**...**

**Capítulo 2**

**...**

* * *

-Aaaah, que rica comida hiciste de nuevo Yellow – felicité a mi linda esposa por otra cena de 10, en verdad que amaba estos momentos de descanso del gimnasio.

-G-Gracias cariño, que bueno que te gustó – me respondió con la misma sonrisa nerviosa como el día que la conocí.

No, tonto de mí. Corrección, re-conocí, ya que me había ocultado su identidad y cuando volví a verla con su sombrero de paja, era muy nerviosa aún a pesar de ser "un chico". Pero dejando de lado, me encantó mucho ese sonrojo y nerviosismo de Yellow, me vuelve totalmente loco por ella.

-Es muy cierto lo que dice papá, mamá. La cena quedó muy deliciosa como siempre. Deberías de hacer más hamburguesas – esa pequeña rubia ojiroja de ocho años que alagó a mi esposa fue nuestra hija Amber.

Y creo que ahora se sabe por qué me encantó la cena de hoy.

- Pero no es muy saludable comer todo el tiempo hamburguesas, querida. Debemos de comer de forma balanceada si queremos estar sanos y fuertes – le respondió Yellow a nuestra hija con una linda sonrisa, mientras trataba de sonar seria ante nuestra hija.

-Oh, pero en verdad que me encantan.

-Hazle caso a tu madre – le repliqué a mi hija jugando con sus cabellos mientras la levantaba de su asiento –. Además, si comiéramos siempre hamburguesas, estaríamos gordos. ¿Te gustaría?

Al imaginarse mi hija lo que sería una familia de gordos, sentí como en mis brazos temblaba de un terrible escalofrío, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza ese mundo alterno.

- No, no, no, no. Tía Blue se burlaría de mí – dijo Amber chillando del miedo por imaginar a Blue diciéndole que se vería fea si engordara.

Y creo que eso en realidad pasaría, si es que viene de una chica que solo come ensaladas y pocas veces se da sus lujos comiendo los postres que le estafa a Yellow cuando viene a visitarla.

-Bueno, entonces vayan a lavarse la boca para irnos a dormir. ¿Bien? – anunció Yellow luego de levantar los platos.

Por supuesto, le obedecí a mi linda esposa y me llevé a Amber sobre mis hombros para ir al baño los dos a lavarnos la boca, mientras que ella se encargaba de lavar los platos, me encargué de llevar a mi hija a su cama mientras que Yellow iba a hacer lo mismo antes de que yo llegara a nuestra habitación.

-Bien Amber, buenas noches – le dije dulcemente a mi hija mientras la acomodaba sobre su cama y cubría su cuerpo delicadamente con las sábanas –. Duerme bien y que no te coman los Totodile.

-Papá, ya no soy tan pequeña – se quejó mi hija antes de que besara su frente como siempre.

-Para mí lo sigues siendo – le respondí sonriente luego de revolver sus cabellos –. Ahora se buena niña y duerme ya.

-No quiero – me respondió seriamente y con los brazos cruzados –. Cuéntame un cuento por favor.

Un cuento, eh. Bueno, me levanté de donde estaba y me acerqué a la repisa de libros y comencé a buscar algún cuento para hacer dormir esta traviesa y astuta pequeña. La verdad es que no esperaba que tuviera ese tipo de petición antes de dormir, pero igual, hacía tiempo que no consentía así a mi hija, por lo que lo hice con una sonrisa alegre en mi rostro llena de satisfacción.

-Pues veamos… Hace tiempo que no te leo el de la Sirenita. ¿Te parece ese?

Le pregunté a Amber antes de tomar el libro y con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro ya que era uno de sus libros para dormir favoritos, pero antes de que pudiera tomar el libro, pude sentir cómo tiraba de mi camisa.

-No papá, no quiero ese – me respondió con un pequeño puchero en su rostro.

-Está bien, pensé que si lo querías. ¿Qué tal el Rey Luxray? – bueno, si no es ese, tiene más libros sobre su repisa.

-No, quiero otra – se quejó conmigo muy seriamente. Parece que quería retarme.

-Hum… Ya sé, ¿qué tal Ciento y un Growlithe? – le dije muy seguro de mi mismo. Nadie se resiste a este libro.

-No, quiero que me cuentes cómo se hicieron novios mamá y tú.

Bueno, no esperaba que ella me pidiera ese tipo de historia. La verdad me da tanta vergüenza tener que contarle a mi hija de 8 años una historia así. Pero esos ojitos que me pone no me ganarán. Sé que Blue le enseñó esos malos hábitos, así que no me dejaré vencer esta vez.

-Y si te cuento… Ham… - busqué con mi mirada otro libro que pudiera satisfacer a mi hija y encontré uno que creo no habérselo leído antes –. ¡Ya! ¿Caperucita roja y el Myghtiena feroz?

-No.

No me rendiré. Ella no me va a vencer, dos podemos jugar este…

-¡Red! ¿Vas a tardar mucho en venir?

-Y-Ya voy Yellow, espérame unos minutos por favor.

O-Oh, me había olvidado que tenía que ir con Yellow para dormir. Bueno, solo tengo que contarle una historia y ya, le leeré el primero que aga…

-Si, pero no tardes tanto. Recuerda qué día es hoy.

Hum… ¿Qué tiene de especial hoy?...

-Inclusive me puse la bata para dormir que tanto te encanta. Ya sabes, la que Blue me regaló en nuestro día de bodas.

Oh, cielos. ¿Tiene que ser hoy?

-¿De qué está hablando mamá? – me preguntó desprevenidamente mi hija, muy atenta a lo que escuchaba su madre.

- E-Este… Pues verás… ¿Qué tal si te leo, Alicia en el país de las maravillas?

–¡Red! - de nuevo mi querida esposa Yellow me volvió a hablar –. ¡Igual me puse el perfume que tanto te gusta!

Por favor Yellow, no me tientes ahora frente a nuestra hija.

-¿Qué van a hacer hoy papá? – mi hija casi me saca el corazón de un susto al preguntarme esto.

-¿C-Conque quieres s-saber cómo nos hicimos novios tu mamá y yo, eh? B-Bueno, pues todo comenzó con…

–w–

Para comenzar con esta historia, debo decir primero que me sorprendió mucho lo que pasó durante la mañana, ¿o medio día? Cómo sea, lo que te iba diciendo. Me había levantado muy tarde y estaba dispuesto a tomar un merecido desayuno, solo que me sorprendió que tu abuela no estuviera en casa. Me sentía con mucha hambre y sin nada de comer, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Hasta que recordé que tu madre era una buena cocinera, por lo que iba a ir a buscarla para ver si podríamos comer juntos, solo que al salir por la puerta de mi casa… Ella se encontraba ahí exactamente, con una expresión graciosa en su rostro y cubriéndose su rostro a lo que no pude evitar sonreír.

—Oh, Yellow.

Ella descubrió su rostro de la boca y rió algo nerviosa. Algo que para mí era muy normal ver en ella, y aún sigue siendo muy normal.

—¿Q-Que tal, Red? – me saludó ella de inmediato con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La verdad no podía evitar sonreír por la suerte que tenía al encontrarla ahí. Aunque debo decirte Amber que antes no sabía qué sentía por ella, pero siempre me alegraba verla y más aún cuando iba a buscarla para ir a comer algo. Así que la apresé en un pequeño abrazo con mi brazo derecho y la pegué a mí.

—Justo a quien buscaba — le dije aún sonriente a su oído, me sentía avergonzado de decirle mis intenciones al verla —. Mi mama se fue y no me dejo nada para almuerzas. ¿Almorzarías conmigo?

—Claro… No veo el problema – me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa, aunque luego recordé que apareció frente a mí como por arte de magia.

—¡Cierto! ¿Para qué venias? – pregunté mientras ponía atención a su respuesta.

—Tenía que dejarle algo a Daisy y pase a saludar – me respondió con una risita nerviosa.

Se me había hecho raro que viniera a ver a Daisy si estaba parada frente a mi casa, tu madre siempre había sido algo extraña cuando estaba conmigo, por lo que no le dije nada más y cambie de tema.

—Oh, dime, ¿Hay algún lugar que te gustaría comer? — le pregunté sonriente esperando a saber un buen lugar por Viridian, aunque siempre molestábamos a tu tío Green para ello.

—No, cualquiera está bien por mí.

Como dijo cualquiera, recordé que tu tía Misty me había dicho muchas veces que había un hermoso y lujoso restaurante por donde ella vivía, aparte de que la comida era de lo mejor. Por lo que lo propuse de inmediato, aparte de que hacía tiempo no veía a mis viejos amigos, que eran también tu tía Erika y tu tío Brock.

—Escuche que hay un restaurante en Ciudad Celeste, dicen que la comida es genial — le respondí emocionado esperando su respuesta y continué con algo para no hacerla sentir incómoda —. ¡Oh! Podriamos invitar a Misty, Erika y Brock… Asi la cuenta no saldría tan cara.

Y más que nada, ellos tenían más dinero que yo, eso y estaba pensando en hacerle sentir a tu madre mal creyendo que era una cita. Y como te estoy diciendo, no sabía que ella me soltaría una gran bomba después.

—¡No!

Gritó tu madre como asustada, igual me enteré después el motivo, pero dejemos eso de lado. Se tapó la boca y ocultó su mirada de mí entre sus cabellos.

—¿Te sucede algo? — le pregunte con preocupación por cómo estaba — Estas algo rara.

—Oh… Yo… No es nada.

—¿En serio?

—Si…

—No me mientes, ¿No?

Sabía que ella me mentía por no mirarme a los ojos, por lo que pegué nuestras frentes para verla mejor a los ojos. Algo que a veces también funciona contigo, no Ambér.

— Papá, no me molestes.

— Bueno, ya, ¿en qué iba? A sí.

-w-

Me acerqué a tu madre y con una sonrisa le dije:

—Puedes contarme cualquier cosa…

Solo que nunca esperé que ella me respondiera con un grito:

—¡Te amo!

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba mucho, y yo estaba en shock, y más aún por ver cómo cuando tu madre abrió los ojos y se pellizcaba su brazo de forma continua.

— ¿Y le respondiste que sí papá?

— Pues como estaba en un estado de shock, entre sorpresa y confusión, me era difícil saber qué decirle. Imagínate que un amigo de tu escuela, que sea muy amigo tuyo te diga que te ama. ¿Qué pasaría si aceptas y no son el uno para el otro? La amistad podría terminar – le respondí a mi hija tratando de que para el futuro sepa que hacer cuando algo así le ocurriese.

—P-Pero… ¿Q-Qué pasó con ustedes? – bueno, mi hija parecía asustada por lo que le dije.

—Bueno, como te dije, tenía que pensarlo, pero no podía decirle eso a tu madre, ya que a lo mejor la pondría muy triste si no le respondía de inmediato.

—w—

—Ah… yo…

Tu madre tartamudeó mucho hasta que algo, por así decirlo la salvó.

—¡Los encontré!

Tu tío Gold nos interrumpió en el acto apareciendo frente a nosotros respirando muy agitadamente. Se le veía muy ansioso de vernos y vaya que lo estaba.

—Ustedes dos sí que son difíciles de encontrar — nos dijo mientras nos apuntaba con su dedo — Blue me pidió que los buscara, quiere que…

Él nos miro a los dos algo confundido, sin duda yo también estaría así si hubiera visto a una pareja sonrojada.

—Ehm… ¿Sucede algo?

—No… no es nada… ¿Qué pasa con Blue? — pidió tu madre a Gold el motivo de su presencia.

—Oh... es solo que Green dijo que hoy era dia de limpieza, pude huir, pero Blue se tropezó y no logro huir… casi agonizando dijo "Llama a Yellow" — nos dijo imitando la misma expresión de desesperación que tía Blue tenía en aquel momento.

—Entiendo… Ahm… Lo siento mucho, Red… Tengo que ir a ayudar a Blue… Eh… Iremos otro día a pescar.

Antes de que pudiera detener a tu madre, ella salió huyendo de mí junto con Gold y montada en Doddy. Al parecer no quería saber mi respuesta de inmediato, o si es que creía que no le iba a corresponder, el caso era que no me iba a quedar ahí parado… Claro, después de diez minutos de poder recopilar todo en mi cabeza.

—Ay papá, tu siempre estás lento.

—Y tú de altanera, debería dejar de pedirle a Blue que juegue contigo – le dije a mi hija en un tono de fastidio, sin duda alguna siempre tiene malos modales por culpa de ella.

—¡No, ella es buena conmigo!

Bueno, entonces solo le diré a Green que controle a su esposa.

—Bueno, continúo con la historia. Luego de que saliera de mi estado de shock por la declaración de tu madre, empecé a caminar por el mismo camino que daba a Viridian, no podía ir a alcanzarla y decirle que la amaba porque aún no tenía mis sentimientos muy bien acomodados, por lo que el caminar me ayudó a recordar mis días con tu madre, lo cercano que éramos y más que nada lo atenta que siempre ha sido conmigo, aparte de imaginar una vida de casado con ella, aunque creo que mi sueño era mejor que lo de ahora.

—¡Ey!

—Ya hija, solo bromeaba. En fin continúo.

—w—

Tras tener mis ideas arregladas tras caminar por 20 minutos por las calles de Pallet Town, y estar tan cegado por aquellos pensamientos, alguien se atravesó en nuestro camino, fue tu tía Misty, ella había llegado a Pallet con motivos para verme, y acompañada de Erika. Aunque debo de admitir que apenas la vi, la note muy cambiada, se veía linda y arreglada, pero después supe el motivo.

—Ey Red. ¿Y esa cara? – me preguntó ella mientras me golpeaba el hombro poniéndome alerta.

—M-Misty, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunte sorprendido, no esperaba verla en realidad, siempre se encuentra en su gimnasio y normalmente iba con ella a entrenar.

—¿Qué una vieja amiga no puede venir aquí para verte? – me respondió con una sonrisa retadora en su rostro.

—Oh, lo siento.

—¿Y yo soy invisible o qué? – nos preguntó tu tía Erika haciéndose la ofendida por mi falta de atención.

—L-Lo siento Erika.

—No importa Red, parece que ella llamó más la atención que yo – respondió entre risitas pues ya sabía a qué venía tu tía Misty.

—w—

—¿Fue a verte para declararse a ti, no papá? – bien, eso no se lo había dicho a nadie. Solo Yellow lo sabía porque se lo había dicho, pero cómo.

—¿C-Cómo sabes eso?

—Ham… Lo imaginé – uff que alivio.

—Bueno, así es. Ella me dijo luego de que Erika nos dejara un rato a solas en el camino:

—w—

—R-Red… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – me dijo sonrojada mientras miraba al suelo y jugaba con sus dedos.

—Claro Misty, por eso somos amigos.

—Es eso de lo que quisiera hablar contigo – me respondió con un tono misterioso y depresivo.

—¿Qué pasa Misty? ¿Ya no quieres que seamos amigos? – eh de decir en mi defensa que se veía muy triste cuando le pregunté eso.

—N-No es eso Red, claro que no me gustaría pedirte algo como eso – me alivió saber eso pero aún así tenía una expresión triste en su rostro y sus ojos tenían muchas lágrimas.

—¿E-Entonces? – acorté distancia con ella y tomé su hombro para tranquilizarla.

—B-Bueno Red… Verás… ¿Tú crees que los mejores amigos puedan ser novios?

En ese instante la imagen de tu madre me llegó a la mente, estaba claro que no quería arruinar una grandiosa amistad, pero ya había tomado una decisión y como ella se me había sido confesado primero, estaba muy consciente de lo que yo sentía y siento aún por ella.

—Y-Yo creo que sí Misty, si es que ambos tienen fuertes lazos que nunca se romperán, entonces yo supongo que dos mejores amigos pueden llegar a formalizar una relación.

—Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar de ti Red – en el siguiente instante ella giró su rostro hacía mí y tomó mi rostro para que le prestara atención –. Bien Red, escucha lo que te voy a decir y escúchalo bien porque tu vida depende de esto – te diré hija que apenas me dijo eso yo solo trague fuerte la saliva que tenía en la boca –. Yo… Yo… Estoy enamorada de ti tonto. Me gustas, me gustas, me gustas.

Ella me gritó con fuerza mientras seguía sosteniéndome de la cara y con sus uñas clavadas en él. Y cuando la escuché no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, yo ya había tomado una decisión y tenía que responderle de inmediato a Misty, si seguía ahí, solo le daría falsas esperanzas y más que nada, tenía que ir a buscar a tu madre.

—L-Lo siento Misty, pero temo que debo decirte que alguien más me gusta. P-Pero quisiera pedirte que por lo que te digo, no dejemos de ser amigos, eres muy importante para mí también y no quisiera que por mi decisión tú dejaras de hablarme. ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto Misty?

No obtuve respuesta luego de que ella me abofeteara el rostro, me dijera idiota y soltara una risa pícara.

—Como sea Red, no sabes de lo que te pierdes – se levantó y siguió su camino a buscar a tu tía Erika –. Por cierto Red, siempre seremos amigos.

Te debo decir que si tu madre no hubiera llegado antes que ella, seguro y terminaba aceptando ya que me dio una sonrisa tan linda y sus ojos llorosos la hacía ver tan indefensa que sentía mi corazón latir tan rápido por solo verla, esa sonrisa tan preciosa que vi ese día nunca la había visto en ella, y hasta ahora, no la he vuelto a ver en mi vida. Solo he visto esa misma sonrisa en tu madre y nunca me he hartado de verla.

Luego de ello decidí usar a Aero para volar hasta el gimnasio de Viridian, Green estaba parado la entrada, siendo él un bloqueo para quien sea que pudiera salir de ahí de huída. Por lo que no pudo evitar que lo tomara de sorpresa saludándolo por la espalda.

—Hola Green. ¿Cómo estás? – le salude casi gritando y golpeando con fuerza su espalda con mi palma.

—Red, demonios. ¿Por qué me saludas así? Y de paso, ¿qué haces aquí? – gritó molesto. Siempre nos ha gustado a todos molestar a tu tío Green.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que te salude así? ¿Y un amigo no puede venir a visitar a su mejor amigo de vez en cuando? – obvió mentía, iba a buscar a Yellow.

—… Oye Red, me ayudas a limpiar el gimnasio, estos zánganos buenos para nada solo desatan un desorden aún mayor… Bueno, Yellow no.

—¿Pues para qué son los amigos?

Entré sonriente al gimnasio y pude ver cómo tu tío Gold y tu tía Blue limpiaban de manera desordenada el gimnasio y dejaban los muebles a media, mientras que tu madre se encontraba limpiando la cocina aún. Ahí tomé mi oportunidad y la rapte.

—Yellow, ¿cómo estás? – le saludé tomándola de sorpresa y abrazándola por la espalda.

—R-Red-san. ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – ¿ya te he dicho Amber como adoro verla sonrojarse por lo tímida que es? Pues te lo digo, adoro verla sonrojarse.

—Solo vine a darle una mano a Green para limpiar su gimnasio, recuerda que Blue pidió ayuda también.

—Ah. Cierto – me respondió secamente mientras seguía limpiando con fuerza la misma mesa que limpiaba.

—Por cierto Yellow… ¿Me acompañas a la oficina de Green? Me pidió que limpiara ahí.

—E-Está bien Red-san, vayamos.

Solo te diré Amber que tu madre parecía querer matarme con la mirada, ella había juntado mucho valor para declarárseme y no le había dado mi respuesta. Por lo que ahum… Por lo que tenía que darle… Ahum… Una respuesta.

Al entrar a la oficina de Green, cerré la puerta con llave luego de que se las había robado en el momento que le salude con aquel golpe y miré a tu madre a los ojos, ella se veía perpleja por lo que hacía y su rostro adquirió un tono rojo intenso que las llamas de Ho-oh se quedan muy atrás.

—Yellow… ¿Tú crees que los amigos puedan a ser novios?

Sé que es una idea muy torpe repetir la misma confesión que hace rato me hicieron, pero no tenía otra más.

—S-Si, yo creo que si pueden…

De nuevo ese lindo sonrojo ahum… Rosado apareció en su rostro mientras miraba al suelo.

—Yellow… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Y luego de que... Ahum… De que yo… Ahum… Después de eso nos hicimos novios… Ahum… Claro que… Ahum… Estuvimos mucho rato en la oficina de Green para no ser interrumpidos, jeje… Ahum… Buenas noches… Amber… Mi linda Yellow.

—w—

Oh cielos, ¿por qué Yellow me estará viendo así de feo? Solo le conté una historia para dormir a nuestra pequeña hija. Sé que en la noche teníamos que irnos a "dormir" los dos juntos, pero no podía evitar el cansancio luego de aquella historia de cómo nos hicimos novios ella y yo. Bueno, para la próxima si Yellow me dice que vaya a la cama, voy a la cama.

* * *

**Fecha: 1 de agosto de 2013**

_Capitulo escrito por Alan, el siguiente es mi turno y veremos si mi cabeza funciona con rapidez. Hasta el siguiente!_

_**Naomi-chian**_


End file.
